hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Tinnelly
Joseph Tinnelly was a contestant on Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 15th place. Personality Joseph is widely known for being one of the most infamous contestant in the history of the show. He came into this competition as an insecure skinny white boy, believing that he knew everything, and that he was even better than Ramsay himself. So, his attitude was one of the worst ever, being very confrontational, defensive, and disrespectful towards everybody, even to Ramsay, at the point that he was not even enjoying the rewards. At the second elimination, when Ramsay called his name to tell the nominees of his team, he saw a great opportunity to outsmart him. When he realized that he failed his attempt, instead of admitting that he is, indeed, not better then Ramsay, he decided to punish himself from one of the biggest chances to turn his life around, and leave the show, realizing that he just made a fool of himself. His pride level did not fit inside the building, so that is why he left it! Season 6 Episode 1 Even before Ramsay was introduced, we can already see a glance of Joseph's disrespectful attitude. During the introduction, when Season 5's Colleen was giving tips to the contestants by saying that they should always taste their food before serving it, Joseph said sarcastically that he hoped somebody would show him how to tie his shoelaces. This statement showed his high level of arrogance. For the first time ever, the red team and the blue team's signature dishes would go head-to-head as the first team challenge. Joseph was the third man to present his dish. He presented a roasted veal chop with vegetables as his signature dish. The meat was cooked perfectly but the Brussel sprouts were undercooked. When Ramsay asked him to taste the sprout, Joseph went defensive and asked for a fork, stating that because he is not an animal, he does not eat with his hands. He then declared war to Ramsay, saying that he will take him to the parking lot at some point for an intense fight. He earned no point for his team, due, on one part, to his undercooked vegetables, and, on another part, to his defensive attitude. Despite this, his team won the challenge 3-2, and were rewarded with a full-course meal on the patio of Hell's Kitchen, with dishes coming from Ramsay's London West Hollywood. Because of the champagne that he and his team took during the reward, and the fact that they did not study the menu, they had a lot of trouble during prep. During dinner service, Joseph was on the garnish station. He did an acceptable performance, except at one point where Louie, who was on the meat station, was caught by Ramsay cooking spinach. After Joseph asked Ramsay if he could cook the lamb, Ramsay answered by refusing his request and telling he looks like an idiot. Joseph then talked back to Ramsay by yelling : "I got it!", prompting Jim to make this statement : "Joseph went on a war, we're just in a kitchen. So, let's calm down... and let's cook some carrots!" After Louie got eliminated on-the-spot, Ramsay shut down both kitchens, and reintegrated Robert in the competition. Ramsay declared the blue team winners for completing the appetizers and serving a few entrées. Episode 2 When Ramsay explained the challenge, which consists of cleaning as many shrimps as possible, Joseph showed his level of arrogance once again by saying that was an easy challenge. However, his performance was deemed disappointing by Ramsay as he only managed to clean 5 shrimps correctly. Despite this, the blue team managed to win 45-44 with an impressive performance from Kevin. For their reward, the blue team went to Newport Beach for a lunch of seafood, shrimps and raw bar with Ramsay, and a dessert on a 40-foot mega yacht. During the reward, Joseph managed to ruin the fun by disrespecting Ramsay and saying that he did not came in Hell's Kitchen for lunches and rewards, and that he will not be taking his eyes off the prize. On the yacht, he was the only man who did not seem to have fun and enjoy the moment. During dinner service, Joseph was on the appetizer station. He was unnoticed during this service, except when he made a comment on Andy's meat temperature, saying that he should check the temperature of his chicken with his thermometer located on his sleeve. After Ramsay ordered both teams to send shrimp cocktails to every customer, and shut down both kitchens, he declared both teams losers. At elimination, Joseph was asked who the nominees for the blue team were by Ramsay. Instead of following the instructions like everybody else before him, he decided to go on the counter-attack, for no apparent reason, answering : "They can speak for themselves, they know who they are!" Ramsay did not appreciate this answer and called him a smartass. On Ramsay's second attempt of getting answers out of him, Joseph named Tony and Andy, but without valid reasons. Ramsay then called him stupid, and asked him a third time. He named Tony the first nominee by adding : "He knows why!" He then started to confront Ramsay by revealing that they chose as a group, and there is no need to have pressure from anybody because they are men. After Ramsay stepped forward to try to get him back to earth and follow directions, Joseph started rambling about who is, and who is not, a bitch, confronting fellow contestants, such as Robert, Ariel, Suzanne, and Tek, with the same answer to everybody : "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Temper then started to flare, Joseph took his jacket off, threw it to the ground, and walked aggressively towards Ramsay to try to fight him, but as he approached him, the episode ended as a cliffhanger, with the mention "To be continued". Episode 3 Following the epic showdown of Joseph trying to fight Ramsay at elimination, before anything would happen, two members of the crew stepped forward to intervene in case of physical contact. Ramsay then told Joseph the situation calmly, but Joseph was too busy insulting him, and calling him "nothing but a bitch", which led Ramsay to tell him he has no respect and asking him to get out. Joseph then started to leave by flipping the birds to everybody and almost missing the step on his way out. Ramsay finished by kicking his jacket to the side. Outside, while smoking a cigarette, he told the cameras how he does not need a "limey fucking prick" talking to him like that. He ended up by stating that any restaurant would hire him, and they would be proud to work with him. Joseph did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Ramsay's comment: "What an idiot! Total, total shame!" When the elimination was over and the contestants got back to the dorms for the night, everybody was talking about Joseph's departure. Jim even stated that he was glad he saw it from his own eyes, because he would have never believed it. Trivia *He is the second contestant to voluntary exit at elimination, following Ji from Season 5. *He is the second contestant to confront Ramsay at elimination, following Keith from Season 2. *Ramsay's one-liner: "I'm nobody's bitch!" became a running gag throughout the entire season, in reference to Joseph's outburst. *After his appearance on the show, he returned as an executive chef and part owner of the American Beauty Bistro, in North Massapequa, NY. Quotes *"I could really use those tips. I would hope that maybe later, they would tell me how to tie my shoelaces... I mean, comme on now!" *"I just feel like a dog that has been taken off his leash. I'm hungry! I'm hungry! And I want this! And I'm gonna get this! None of them will get in my fucking way!" *"I ain't no animal, if there's a fork available, I'd like to fucking use it!" *"Do I look like a caveman? Do I eat with my fucking hands?" *"To the women who clean, where they should be at!" *"What am I learning by shooting shit? Nothing. What gets accomplished by running in your mouth? Not a thing." *"I'M FUCKING READY!" *"They can speak for themselves, they know who they are!" *"I ain't no fucking bitch, Chef. I don't give a fuck! I ain't no bitch!" *"I'M NOT NO BITCH!" *"What do you want me to fucking say?" *"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" *"Let's go step outside motherfucker!" *"You ain't nothing but a bitch." *"Yeah watch the step, bitch." *"FUCK HIM!...(Joseph regrets everything he did)... Fuck him!" Category:Chef Category:Season 6 Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Douchebags Category:Quitters